Toxic
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: L gets drunk, and Light has to deal with the consequences. LxLight


Whoo-hoo, it's a one-shot! How many one-shots have I made now? Anyway, this is one for **kitoriwitch613**, who's gonna be 19 soon. Happy Birthday!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toxic

There were sometimes days when Light Yagami wished the stoic detective would lighten up a bit, but then there were days when he would wonder if the man slipped crack into his drink instead of the sugar he claimed to always use. And those days, the Task Force were usually off gathering information, leaving Light alone to deal with the raven's mood-swings.

Unfortunately,** this** was one of those days. One of those dreaded days where Light wanted to strangle the man with the digusting chain that kept them together.

"Light-kun." There it was, that dreaded voice saying his name. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Light raised an eyebrow. "But, we just took one this morning."

"I know, but I got a lollipop in my hair." L pouted. "Please, Light-kun?"

"A loll--…fine." Light sighed and let the raven-haired lunatic/detective lead him away to their private floor. "But, I just wanna stand outside while you shower, okay?"

"No. Light-kun will shower with me if I have to rip off his clothes and drag him in." L said calmly.

"Wha—buh---you can't do that, Ryuuzaki!" Light stepped back, scared of the man now.

"Light." L said firmly, looking at him. "I am L, and you are my suspect for Kira. Also, we are all alone here." He stepped towards him. "I can do whatever I damn well want to to you. Now, I am trying to be nice, but you have to cooperate." He tugged the chain and dragged him along to the bathroom, where he shoved him in and locked them both in. "Now, I am going to unlock the chain, and you are going to strip and start the shower. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Light mumbled.

"Good boy." L unlcoked the chain and then leaned against the door, his hands in his pockets. "I'm watching you, Light-kun." He said casually.

"Pervert!" Light snapped, turning away as he undressed.

L watched him undress, his lips curving into a smile as he saw the clothing be removed, and then his eyes trailed up and down the back of Light's stripping body. Yes, he was a fine, hot specimen – a pity he was Kira, really.

'What is that guy doing?' Light glanced over at his shoulder at him and frowned. "Are you looking at my ass, Ryuuzaki?!"

"Yes." L said simply.

"Guh." Light sweatdropped, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Why?"

"Because I like Light-kun." L said simply.

"You like my _ass_, you mean…" Light muttered.

"That, too." L nodded, and then he unlocked his side of the chain before he started to undress. "Please start the water, Light-kun."

"…Right." Light started the water, and stuck his hand under it to test the temperature, but he also looked over to watch L undress. Much to his hidden pleasure – or so he hoped – the detective had a nice body; thin, toned torso, long, slender legs, and—what was that? A sign of teenage rebellion? He saw some sort of marking on L's hip, but the raven moved too quickly for him to see what it was.

And, oh my, L was big. Was that…what, eight inches, all hidden in those baggy pants? Nine? Either way, he was hiding a python, and it was already hard! Light swallowed uncomfortably and shifted nervously before he glanced at the water. "Water's ready."

"Good." L put aside his last article of clothing, his boxers, and then walked over to Light. "Then, let's get in." He gave a sly smile and, before Light could react, shoved the younger male into the spray.

"Yai!" Light yelped, hitting the wall in surprise. "Ryuuzaki, what are you DOING?!"

L came forward and brought his hands up to pin Light to the wall. "You have a really nice body, Light-kun." He purred. "Are you still a virgin?"

Light blushed. "W-What kind of question is that?"

L chuckled, and Light realized that he could detect the strong scent of alchohol in the raven's breath. Oh, god, he was drunk?! "It's an honest question, Light-kun. Have you had sex at all?"

"Uhm…no! I've been too busy for sex!" Light looked around nervously. "And didn't we come in here to wash up? What about the lollipop?"

"_What_ lollipop?" L's lips curved up in a grin. "Did you actually believe that, Light-kun? If I actually had, I would have asked you to help me get out the lollipop, don't you think so?"

Light's jaw dropped; he'd been tricked! He'd been tricked by a drunk detective that was hard against his leg now! "R-Ryuuzaki…"

"Shhh…" L leaned in and covered Light's lips with his, muffling and blocking any protests. "Mmm…I love you, Light-kun." He purred, his hands trailing down Light's body. Then he released his lips as he started to kiss down his body, purring as he did.

"Uhhh…wha…R-Ryuuzaki…" Light blushed and gripped the tiles on the wall of the shower, his breathing growing heavy as he started to grow hard. "Ahh…"

L paused at Light's erection and then he gave a sly smile. "Light-kun is enjoying this attention." He said, looking up at him as he wrapped a hand around his erection.

"Ah, w-what're you doin' now?" Light stammered. "R-Ryuuza—ah!" He cried out as he felt L's tongue stroke his erection, making him even harder. "Oh, oh god…" He looked at him. "D-Don't do that again, Ryuuzaki!"

L raised an eyebrow and pulled off. "Very well." He reached over to grab the hand lotion. "Light-kun should bend over now."

"I-I should WHAT?!" Light's eyes went wide.

"Turn to the wall and bend over, bitch." L said calmly.

"D-Did you just call me a—"

"Turn and bend, or I will take you dry." L growled.

Light swallowed nervously and did as ordered, his palms flat against the wall. "Like this, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes." L nodded and then opened the lotion with a smile, pouring some into his hand. "Hold still, Light-kun. And relax." He closed the bottle and then set it to the side as he gripped Light's hip with his non-lubed hand, the lubed-up one moving to Light's anus. "Ready?" He cooed, pushing a finger into him.

"Yai!" Light yelped. "No, stop, get it out, get it out, get it OUT!" He squirmed, tightening around his finger.

L rolled his eyes. "It's just one, Light-kun. Now, relax, or I will have to spank you."

"I don't want this! DO NOT WANT, you hear me?! DO NO—OW!" He looked over his shoulder at L, who had his hand raised to spank him again. "Y-You just…"

"Yes, and I'll do it again if you don't obey my orders and relax." L said calmly.

Light was quivering with fury now, but he looked away and tried to relax, not wanting to be hit again. "I-Is this good enough, Ryuuzaki?"

"Mmhm." L nodded, starting to pump his finger in and out of him. "Good boy, Light-kun." He leaned in and nuzzled him, his free hand slipping under Light to rest against the teen's chest. "You smell really nice, d'you know that?"

"R-Ryuuzaki…" Light blushed, his body quivering as he felt the finger go in and out of him in a steady rythmn. "S-Stop….it hurts…"

L chuckled. "You're so addicting…like some deadly toxin, I need to have more of you, even if it kills me. You're toxic, Light-kun." He pushed in another finger, earning another yelp. "Your scent, so intoxicating…"

"Let—ah!—go of me!" Light yelped, his body quivering. "Get off!"

"I don't want to." L purred, and then his fingers brushed over that special spot in Light's body and he smiled as he felt Light swoon. "Did you like that?"

"Ohhh…yes, Ryuuzaki." Light moaned.

L smiled and then pulled his fingers out. "That should be enough." He stood up and opened the bottle of lotion again. "Don't move, Light-kun."

"O-Okay." Light swallowed nervously. It was clear that he wasn't getting out of this… "W-Wait!" He slowly stood up. "M-Maybe we should do it another way? I mean, with me like that it looks like rape…but, if we do it another way…"

L blinked, lubing himself up as he looked thoughtful. "Of course, how silly of me." He finished lubing up and then walked over to Light. "Well, then." He scooped him up and pinned him against the wall, Light's legs on either side of his body. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

"Like this?" Light wrapped his legs just above L's hips and then blushed as he felt his erection brushing against him.

"Yes…good." L slowly lifted him up a bit, gripping his own erection, and then slowly eased Light down onto his erection.

"Ah—ahh!" Light's arms wrapped around L's neck and his body quivered and he bowed his head. "Nnn…R-Ryuuzaki…"

"Light-kun…" L whispered. "Are you alright?" He brought one of his hands up and tilted Light's head up, his lips meeting his.

Light blushed and then whispered into the kiss, "Y-Yes. I'm alright… You can move now."

L smiled and started to pump in and out of him, his tongue stroking Light's lips to gain entry. "Light-kun…" He purred. "Mmm…Light-kun…my Light-kun…"

"Ryuuzaki…" Light murmured, rocked his hips into him. "Mmm…f-faster…"

L chuckled and got faster, pounding Light into the wall. "Nnn…Light-kun…" He nuzzled him. "You're so good…is it a crime to have you all to myself?" He purred, nipping at his ear lightly.

Light blushed, bowing his head as they rocked together. "D-Dunno. Maybe?" He gripped his shoulders tighter. 'Ryuuzaki…I never expected him to be so rough…he was always so quiet, so I guess I assumed he would be a gentle lover…'

"Mmm, then let me be a criminal, because I have to keep you as only mine." L purred, getting harder and faster in him. "Mmmm…Light-kun…so close…" He slipped his hand down Light's chest and started to rub up and down the younger male's erection.

"A-ahh—ahhh!" Light threw his head back, exposing his neck to the older man, as his breath came out in heavy pants. Then he cried out in deep pleasure as he released, feeling something warm enter his body as L did the same. "Ahhh, Ryuuzakiiiiiiii!"

"L-Liiiiiight!" L cried out, holding onto the younger male tightly.

The two of them rested in the afterglow, getting back their breaths, and then L slowly pulled out of Light, gently lowering the teen's legs as he did. "I love you, Light." He whispered.

"Ryuuzaki--?" Light looked up at him, about to speak, but L's fingers met his lips to silence him.

"No, not 'Ryuuzaki'." He whispered. "'L'." He kissed him gently, his eyes closing as Light's did the same.

Light returned the kiss, and then they both pulled away to take their shower before they got out and got dressed so they could get back to work.

As they sat back in front of the computers, the chain binding them together again, Light couldn't help but look over at L as he sipped his coffee. 'I'm not sure what made him so bold, but it felt good to be able to hear how he really feels about me…' He thought, smiling.

Maybe the guy wasn't so bad, after all.

—The Next Day—

"Hey, who was drinking on the job?" Matsuda asked as he picked up an empty bottle of wine. "Light-kun's too young…did L drink? Maybe Watari…"

L looked over at him. "Perhaps it was left behind by Aizawa-san." He suggested. "Or one of the others?"

"Maybe!" Matsuda nodded and carried it away to be disposed of.

Light looked at L. "Uhm…Ryuuzaki? Do you remember last night…?"

L looked at him. "…Yes, Light-kun. Surprisingly." He looked at his computer screen. "My feelings haven't changed." He whispered.

Light blushed, and then looked back at his work.

Sometimes L was a pain in the ass, and sometimes he was everything Light wanted. Although, he silently swore to himself, HE would top next time!

—End—

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!

LOL, L shouldn't drink. Ever. Silly boy.

Reviews are loved!


End file.
